


Intimate Gestures

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack-ish, Foggy is really confused, Jessica and Foggy are drinking buddies, Jessica watches New Girl, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Jessica burped and slammed her pint on the counter. “So let me toss out a hypothetical at you. Matt has a piece of lint on his sleeve. Do you go ‘Hey bud, you got some lint on your sleeve’? Or do you pick it off?”Or the one in which, Foggy shouldn’t share anything with Jessica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Matt standing in the snow and then I thought back to that episode of New Girl and this fic was born. I still don't get how picking off lint is an intimate gesture but it's cute.

Foggy asked the bartender for a beer before climbing onto the bar stool beside Jessica. “You had an early start.”

Jessica rolled her eyes into her beer glass, “Wasn’t gonna wait for you, asshole.”

“It’s always a pleasure to see you too, Jessica," Foggy retorted. He thanked the bartender when the man placed a beer in front of him. The man returned his appreciation with a toothy grin and he lingered for a few seconds.

Once he was gone, Jessica leaned in closer to whisper into Foggy’s ear. “He’s into you.”

Foggy huffed out a laugh and picked up his glass to take a sip. He was too sober to have this conversation. “Well, too bad. Cause he’s not my type.”

“What’s your type then? Dark haired, brown eyed, 5 feet 10 and is into beating the shit out of people for a living?” Jessica asked him rhetorically.

“I hate you,” Foggy responded after a few beats and took a bigger gulp from his glass and finished half of it.

“I know. That’s what makes this-” Jessica pointed between herself and Foggy “-work. And I hate getting involved in shit-”

“You’re a Private Investigator by profession, Jess” Foggy reminded her blandly.

“Well, I don’t get involved in shit I don’t get paid for.” The brunette clarified raising an eyebrow in Foggy’s direction. “But you and Murdick are-" She stopped and moved her arms around like she was looking for the right word. “-well you have a depressing relationship. You two keep me from thinking about my messed up life.”

“Wow. I am glad we help you, Jessica,” Foggy replied and rolled his eyes again. He did that a lot around Jessica. “But Matt and I… We don’t even have a name for our relationship anymore. I mean we’re not friends, we’re definitely not partners. I guess we’re two people who were once best friends but are not only friends by extension.”

Jessica groaned and knocked down the whole glass of beer, “I don’t need to know this shit.”

“Well, too late. You’re involved now.”

“I would literally sell you for a corn chip right now,” Jessica countered.

Foggy’s retort died on his lips when a deep smooth voice came from somewhere beside him. “I don’t have a corn chip but I’ll take him off your hands for a bowl of pretzels.” Foggy turned to find piercing blue eyes on him.

“Sold!” Jessica yelled and took the bowl from the bartender’s hand. She then proceeded to shove Foggy towards the other man. “He’s all yours. Be gentle with him, though.”

The attorney turned to his so-called friend and gave her a brief glare. He then turned to face the blond bartender again. “Sorry, but I am worth a lot more than a bowl of pretzels.”

“How about dinner then?”

Taken aback by the man’s boldness, Foggy gaped at him. “Uhhh…”

“Tomorrow at 8? I promise I’ll be very very gentle.” The man brought his voice down an octave it sent a shiver through Foggy’s body.

“Okay. Tomorrow at 8 sounds good."

“Great. Meet me here then and I’ll take you to this great Greek restaurant. I am Mike, by the way.” The bartender stuck out his hand in front of him.

Foggy looked at Mike's hand for a few seconds before giving it a firm shake. “I am Foggy.”

“Foggy, I like that name. It’s cute.” Mike gave Foggy’s hand one final squeeze before moving on to help other customers.

“You might wanna warn Mike about your ass-kicking vigilante boyfriend before he gets beat up.”

Foggy moved his attention back to Jessica and gave her another glare, “Matt’s not my boyfriend.”

“No, but you’re definitely his girlfriend.”

“What?”

Jessica burped and slammed her third pint (that Foggy knew of) on the counter. “So let me toss out a hypothetical at you. Matt has a piece of lint on his sleeve. Do you go ‘Hey bud, you got some lint on your sleeve’? Or do you pick it off?”

Foggy’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Jessica like she had grown a second head. “The hell are you talking about?”

Jessica snorted and tossed a $20 bills on the counter. “Trish made me watch some cutesy show the other day. They said picking a lint of another person’s sleeve is an intimate gesture or some bullshit.”

Foggy snorted and tossed a $10 beside his empty glass, “That literally makes no sense.”

“Well, you still haven’t answered. What would you do?”

“I dunno,” The blond replied in exasperation and threw his hands up in the air.

“I say you’d pick it up. So that makes you the girlfriend, apparently.” Jessica stumbled to her feet and Foggy shot out of his own stool to help steady her. Instead of pushing him away, like Foggy thought she would, Jess wound her arm around the stubby man’s neck.

“Okay, not that I am agreeing with you, but how does picking a lint off Matt’s jacket make me his girlfriend? There’s no logic behind that.”

“Yes, there is. You run to him anytime he needs you, despite the fact that you two aren’t together anymore. You moon over him like an idiot. And you would totally pick up that lint of his sleeve,” Jessica argued, her voice slurring a little.

On the ride to Jessica’s, the brunette threw her head back against the seat and started snoring. He sighed and thought back to the handsome bartender and their date tomorrow. He made a mental note of what he was going to wear and then his thoughts drifted to Matt and his dorky smile. He hoped Jessica hadn’t mentioned her stupid hypothetical. Now that was all he was going to think about all week.

* * *

 

Foggy didn’t see Jessica for another two weeks and when he finally did, she was with the rest of The Defenders. They had put the new Kingpin, Fisk’s replacement, behind bars so celebrations were in order. Everyone they knew was there but Foggy tried to stick beside Karen for the most part. Matt arrived pretty late in the night and Foggy wondered if he was out being Daredevil. When he came up to hug Karen and Foggy, the long-haired man noticed the snowflakes in Matt's hair. Before Foggy could even think about it, he reached out and picked the snowflakes out of Matt’s hair. He immediately regretted it when the younger man flinched.

“Sorry, man. Should have warned you first. Your hair's covered in snow.” Foggy apologized awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets. Matt brushed off his apology and gave him a genuine smile in return that warmed Foggy’s heart.

When he looked over at Jessica, Foggy noticed the knowing smirk on her face. Foggy was ready to duck away, but before he could, the P.I. made her way to the former members of Nelson and Murdock. “Hey Nelson, how was your date?” The brunette asked slapping him on the back. Foggy stumbled sideways at the impact and almost fell onto Matt.

The dark haired man was tense beside him, his hands wound around his cane in a death grip. “Date?”

“Oh yeah, Nelson here scored himself a date with a tall blond bartender named, Mike,” Jessica replied.

There was still a smirk on her face and if Foggy didn’t value his life, he would he reached out and smacked her over the head. “It went okay. We had another one yesterday.”

“Well, if you’re already on a second date then I’d say it was better than okay.”

As soon as she said that, Matt excused himself and walked away much to Foggy’s disappointment. Foggy turned to Jess when Matt was out of earshot. “The hell would you do that for?”

Jessica shrugged, “I enjoy making your miserable life more miserable. Oh and I was right, you are the girlfriend.”

“The girlfriend?” Karen asked giving them a confused look.

“Long story” Foggy sighed. “But according to Jessica, if you pick up the lint off someone’s sleeve then that makes you their girlfriend.”

“You watch New Girl?”

“Trish made me watch it,” Jessica replied defensively

“Oh,” Karen giggled. “She’s right, though. According to New Girl and The Crown, if you pick up a lint from a man’s sleeve then it’s considered an intimate gesture. You, my friend, decided to pick out the snow from your man’s hair. I’d say that’s even a more intimate gesture than touching his sleeve.”

“Yep! I agree with her!” Jessica chimed in and clinked her beer bottle with Karen's.

Foggy sighed and shook his head at his two idiotic friends. But maybe they were right. Maybe he was the girlfriend.


End file.
